User blog:Raidra/My computer won't let me do much
Hey, it’s me! I’ve been having computer troubles recently. For some reason it won’t let me do much of anything on sites like this. I can't post to threads, or read posts on stories or even my own blog. I tried to leave a message on someone’s talk page and it wouldn’t even let me do that! Because of that, I have to do this instead of responding to threads the proper way. I haven’t stopped visiting the site or caring about people; I just can’t do much of anything because my computer won’t let me. * Here’s my post for the Reclassification and Redefinition of categories thread (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:187750). We could have a “Just Deserts” category. Before you say it should be spelled “Just Desserts”, I thank you, but I found out from Snopes.com and the dictionary that that’s not the case. It’s true that the word “desert”, as in “the Sahara Desert”, is spelled with one S and is pronounced “dez-urt” while the word “dessert”, meaning a dish such as strawberry shortcake, is spelled with two S’s and is pronounced “dee-cert”. However, just like the verb “to desert”, meaning “to abandon” or “to leave one’s post without permission”, the term “desert”, meaning “deserved reward or punishment”, is spelled with one S, but pronounced the same as “dessert”. This means that the phrase is often misspelled as “just desserts”, but its proper spelling is “just deserts”. The more you know. Of course, you could call it something like “Karma” or “Payback” instead, if you decided you wanted such a category. Also, how about a “Relationships” category? This could be a replacement for the “People” category. * Here’s my post for the How to Keep Your Story from Getting Deleted thread (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208448). I’m glad this was brought up. There really are too many people who want to bellyache and make a big deal about their stories being deleted. The fact is most stories are deleted because of poor quality, not because the admins have something against the writer, or whatever weird conspiracy is claimed. I had a story deleted once. When I went to ask LOLSkeletons why, I saw other people complaining about the same thing, so I just shrugged and went on to something else. For the record, my story was just a little joke story, so I knew all along it might be deleted. It’s no big deal. The only way to make 100% sure you don’t have a story deleted from here is not to post anything here in the first place. As many people have pointed out, proper grammar and spelling make the story easier to understand, and thus enjoy (That “I helped my uncle, Jack, off the horse” example made me laugh out loud). Plus, the reality is that bad grammar can cause people to make judgments about you. If there’s some Internet post in which someone is ranting about some supposedly important cause, but it has terrible grammar, people generally don’t take it seriously. I know that some people with bad grammar and spelling are sensitive about it, so if that’s the case, just admit, “Hey, I’m not good with grammar, spelling, and all that,” so we can give you help and advice without judgment. I’m not great at spelling sometimes myself, so I use the dictionary. There’s no shame in asking for assistance because we’re all good at some things and not-so-good at others. If you go on this whole rant about how your stories were fine the way they were (even if they were poorly written and riddled with mistakes) and you don’t see the point of all this anyway (even though it’s been explained multiple times on this thread), then you just come off like a whiny, stuck-up brat.A little humility goes a long way. Any comment will have to be left on my talk page, though I probably won’t be able to answer it. Sorry. :-( I apologize for not being able to respond to my earlier blogs. I hope everyone’s doing well. Raidra (talk) 17:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts